Irrelevant
[-[ As a note to those who did not belong to the group of observant readers at the time, contrary to the assumptions presented below by Mr. Fettt, a third party from the Smuggler's Guild admitted to have been responsible with his subordinate on the joke on Fettt in the "General Talk" section of the SWC forums, tied to the discussion of the GNS where link to this article was presented in. The player in question has since been banned due to an unrelated matter. Exact reasoning why Smuggler's Guild chose to go through with the joke remains unclear - they denied the claim it was to damage hapan intelligence's image - as do the reasons why the GNS and this article itself were posted by Fettt. A discussion between Beauba Fettt and Kadrim on the other hand has been believed to have genuinely to have happened, though the latter party has not confirmed whether or not the logs posted below have been tampered with. ]-] The following are logs between Hapes Intelligence Director and myself, as well as link to a picture of the page. http://i188.photobucket.com/albums/z298/BeaubaFettt/kadrim.jpg http://compedia.wikia.com/wiki/Beauba_Fettt Session Start: Sun Aug 12 19:44:27 2007 Session Ident: Kadrim *19:44 Session Ident: Kadrim (~Noone132@SWC-IRC.B66602495141E.TR) *19:44 Good evening, a moment of your time if I may *19:44 shoot *19:45 My memory gets a little fuzzy on the details, but during your departure from the Republic, you captured this Jedi Windu. I was wondering if he was still happily clamped down somewhere where one could reach him *19:46 aye, he's still safely in my custody, but quite easy to move, if need be *19:47 why do you ask? *19:48 Oh well, I understand it's a bit of a personal matter between you two and you probably could hope for no worst fate for him, but I was wondering if he'd be a possession you would be willing to part with *19:48 for the right price, aye *19:50 Hmm, not sure if that should be encouraging or very worrisome for someone like me, but what would in your opinion be about the right size? *19:50 i'd work better with offers *19:54 Hmm, I see, well I wouldn't want to insult with a too low one considering, yet would not be too anxious to pay all that much for a trembling paper weight. But lets try with 3,000,000 *19:54 aye, thats far to little :( No offence, its more just me not wanting to let a powerful enemy loose without a huge gain *19:55 15m has always been a figure i've been partial too *19:59 Understandable, and assuming the victim isn't going to be stumbling into freedom any time soon, I would like to ponder on that amount for a bit. 15m being - sadly - no small lump sum at least for me. *20:00 aye, i understand that *20:00 i'm going to be running the Corporate RUn, so i won't be doing anything with him for about 2 weeks *20:01 All right, sounds good enough for me. To check, is he under your full control or are there other complications involved? *20:01 you'd have to get NRSF a/e rights to unarrest him *20:02 btw, whats your full handle, in case i need to send a DM *20:02 but if you wanted to free him, the NR would have no problem giving you those rights *20:03 Hmm, and that withstanding you'd ask for 15m? I'm not sure what the NR would say on it, our interests might not collide *20:04 Yes, i'd ask 15m. I currently have a good few people who may get angry at me for releasing him. Just making sure its worth my time. What are your plans for him, if i may ask? *20:09 Sorry, enjoying happy dc'ing *20:09 g sure its worth my time. What are your plans for him, if i may ask? *20:09 04:07 Personally I wouldn't mind having him shackled to a well, really, but I wouldn't be opposed to someone figuring out something for him in turn worth my while *20:09 *well=>wall (albeit a well would be a new one, wouldn't it :) ) *20:09 hehe, sorry, i must have missed that when my connection skipped *20:10 well, right now my plan is to give him a nice trip into a sun after i finish the corporate run *20:10 Yeah mine's as well, kind of makes for lots of awkward talking *20:10 hehe, aye *20:11 anywho, whats your full handle, in case i need ot drop a DM? *20:13 Oh it's Zayth Kadrim, even if I could go into my background and affiliation quite voluntarily *20:13 heh, okay, i've got it written down *20:14 ah, Hapes :D *20:14 Quite, quite. A seclusive little bugger *20:14 you seemed like an intel guy to me, i thought you were CRI initially :P *20:15 * Kadrim laughs �1I do so love that stigma, but who'd be a better judge than a one of the fold of course *20:15 ;) *20:15 Though seriously, it always amuses and baffles me how it's so apparent... �6*sighs* *20:16 aye... i'm not sure myself... I think its usually just having done it for a while, you learn what to look for *20:16 thats why i tried to get everyone in SoroSuub to at least get some basic intel training *20:17 and googling a handle always helps ;P *20:17 A farely ambitious planning. Oh yes, Google saves the day often enough. *20:18 anywho, i've got to run for a few. Hopefully i'll be able to talk to you more later. *20:18 I would hardly object, you take care and I'll get back to you on the subject if I'd like to see Windu saved from a strong tanning Session Close: Sun Aug 12 20:29:23 2007 Session Start: Mon Aug 13 15:02:53 2007 Session Ident: Kadrim *15:02 'eya *15:03 Evening again *15:03 I probably know the answer, but i've got to suggest it to get it out of my head. How about a Nova for Thies? *15:05 * Kadrim muses �1Fair enough, assuming I could make such promises the answer would even more certainly be what you predicted *15:06 hehe, i figured. Just had to say it so it'd stop popping ot mind i read something related to Hapes *15:06 Right, well how goes it otherwise? *15:07 pretty good, been busy... for being in hyper at least. Yourself? *15:08 Life never gets a chance to dull, so I can't complain *15:08 hehe, thats all you can ask for :D *15:09 Aye, better to die out of exhaustion than boredom. Oh and I guess I'll be taking you on that offer of 15m for one shackled Thies Windu *15:10 cool, cool. how shall we arrange the transfer? *15:12 It would be most preferable if you could trust our integrity enough to 'send first'. We could I guess either have you sell the ship he is on as well, assuming it's a light & common fighter or the like, or have him kicked into our vessel *15:13 y-wing, and sending first is a bit of a problem... I'm a paranoid bugger *15:16 Well we wouldn't really wish this to fall over for technicalities, but do not wish to see unnecessary risk involved. *15:17 aye, i can understand that, but i not much can be done for another 2 weeks, so we can work everything out *15:21 Quite, for one where would be the location where you would be to swap the goods? I am interested so I can be there in due time *15:22 well, if you want it immediately in 2 weeks, it'd have to be up in the sector with Republica in it, some random empty system *15:23 The timing is not that important other than that I'd have another trips scheduled for the next month, and would thus rather have it over with when feasible *15:24 when would be good for you, because i'm in no rush,as long as its pre combat *15:26 * Kadrim laughs �1Yeah that would probably a tad late, I'd prefer not to have that sort of cash sitting idle until then. But name the coords *15:27 how about -90, 390? *15:29 That sounds fine, I should even be able to get there in a few week's time *15:29 cool :D *15:35 Now as to the transaction itself, I wonder what sort of a setting would be adequate to us both. *15:35 aye, that will be a problem :S *15:37 The thing is of course that I'm no more keen than you are on entering anything non-secure, and I'm not sure how a middleman could help us in this *15:38 aye, thats the problem with a/e trades *15:45 Of course, and I'm restricted by not being permitted to take risks. *15:46 aye, really, i understand that. one of the bad parts of leadership, can't make a mistake then sweep it under the rug :( *15:48 Though... His Majesty had wished to express his guarantee that we would carry out our part, scamming in trade would be both useless and highly counterproductive for us after all. *15:49 i'll have to think a while before i decide to go first, but i will admit a good amount of it would be what that guarentee would entail *15:54 * Kadrim nods �1Sadly I do not have another option to offer at this point. Assuming you can accept the terms, I will be arriving in official capasity to the aforementioned meeting point. *15:54 sounds good *15:55 well, i think i'm going to run to play some EaW, i'll talk to you again sometime :D *15:56 Ciao, I'll be hanging around Session Close: Mon Aug 13 15:56:07 2007 Session Start: Fri Aug 17 19:03:09 2007 Session Ident: Kadrim *19:03 Session Ident: Kadrim (~Noone132@SWC-IRC.B66602495141E.TR) *19:03 'lo *19:03 'ello *19:04 As a sort of a side story question, how long is the production time for the asteroid hideout station construction you and your guys supply? *19:04 not sure :S i haven't built one *19:05 iirc it was around 1 or 2 months *19:05 * Kadrim chuckles �1Ah k, not that long then *19:06 aye *19:06 they are relatively small stations *19:08 Right. On the second topic, I'd be curious if we have a date in a bit over a week that I'd have to attend to and thus sooner than later head to *19:09 well, the race was postponed 2 days... so its actually going to be a bit later *19:09 and i forgot to figure subligth for the race itself *19:09 I guess that would amount to a yes then *19:10 basically 2 day postponement (if all goes well), the race is about 5-6 days, i ahve a 7 day hyper to the location of Thies, 2 hour hyper to the location of the trade *19:10 so yes, i was making sure we were on the smae page *19:11 All right, wanted to make sure the terms proposed were agreeable. -90, 360 was still the meeting location or am I mistaken? *19:11 aye *19:12 but yes, unless something catastrophic comes up, i'll be going through with it *19:16 Acknowledged, I'll try to have arrived by the time you get there. *19:16 ditto *19:18 By the way just in case you would feel like indulging my personal curiosity, who would be the people you'll be pissing off for selling the jedi? *19:22 sorry, i'm not going to say :( *19:23 Fair enough, as long as those people don't end up trying to knock on my office door without an invite it won't matter :) *19:24 hehe *19:26 To get the details all laid out now, when we meet you'll make over the Y-wing (lp I assume?), I'll tractor it in and ensure it's safe for inspection, have it inspected for one Thies Windu and then make over the money. Is that agreeable? *19:26 nope, an actual y-wing *19:26 and i had planned on boarding, and booting him onto your ship *19:26 you add Thies Windu to your crewlist, and i boot him over *19:26 That'll work just as fine for me, certainly Session Close: Fri Aug 17 19:43:41 2007 Session Start: Sat Aug 25 18:56:21 2007 Session Ident: Kadrim 18:56 Session Ident: Kadrim (~Noone132@SWC-IRC.B66602495141E.TR) *18:56 G'evening *18:56 'ello *18:56 Just as a minor heads up that I've arrived to the system *18:57 *nods *18:57 i'm still enroute back *18:57 Right, I'll amuse myself by staring out at the starfield till then *18:57 also, with the NRSF dissolved, i'm going to try to talk the admins into moving hte warrant over to the Hawkbats Session Close: Sat Aug 25 18:59:10 2007 Session Start: Sat Aug 25 19:00:02 2007 Session Ident: Kadrim 19:00 Session Ident: Kadrim (~Noone132@SWC-IRC.B66602495141E.TR) *19:00 Right *19:00 basically, i can release him or such that way. Since i have custody, it shouldn't be a problem *19:01 * Kadrim nods *19:01 anyway, i'm off, the guy i was looking for isn't on. Ttyl :D Session Close: Sat Aug 25 19:01:46 2007 Session Start: Sun Sep 09 14:02:27 2007 Session Ident: Kadrim *14:02 Session Ident: Kadrim (Noone132@SWC-IRC.6357201950F495.TR) *14:02 * Kadrim muses �1Good evening *14:02 ah, crap, i knew there was something i was forgetting. *14:03 Quite, quite. �6*smiles*�1 Fortunately, or unfortunately some things tend to come back *14:04 I'm sorry, but i got a better a while in transit. *14:04 50 to kill him, and they send first *14:05 I see *14:07 May I inquire as to identity of the other party then and the eh, schedule of the matter? *14:07 well, i'm sorry but i can't tell you the other party, but i'll be executing thies within the next two weeks. *14:10 Hmm Hmm *14:11 I'm sorry about any lost time... this rather took me by surprise. *14:13 I'm sure yes *14:15 Out of curiosity, however, in the theoretical case a higher bounty for the life of Windu be posted, am I to understand it would be considered as promtly? *14:15 only if the payment was in advance of the delivery. That was really the only thing that made me jump on it *14:19 And when were you to arrive at the rendez-vous anyhow, not that it matters now? I'm personally curious what kind of a delay in credit receival we are talking about *14:21 i was going to arrive last tuesday, and as far as the delay goes, i'm not sure what you mean *14:22 * Kadrim nods promtly Session Close: Sun Sep 09 15:29:35 2007 Category:Files